1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of easily protecting against electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as attention and research have been focused on the display apparatus. In particular, among the display apparatuses, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting display apparatuses have attracted much attention because they can be applied to portable, thin, flat panel display apparatuses.
Such a display apparatus includes a display unit that emits visible rays and a driving chip that applies electrical signals to the display unit through a flexible circuit substrate. As display apparatuses have high resolution, an applied electrical signal becomes complicated, and accordingly a high-frequency signal is used. Thus, electromagnetic waves are generated by the driving chip. Also, heat is generated by the driving chip and members arranged around the driving chip are damaged due to these electromagnetic waves, thereby deteriorating a picture quality of the display apparatus.